oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Baranya Lanmiriel-Hawall
PAGE IS NOT UP TO DATE AS OF BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 4 - EDITING IN PROGRESS "Strife is a part of how things are. We can focus on that, and doom ourselves to utter darkness... or we can try and kindle the light of hope until such a time as it may shine once again." -Baranya Lanmiriel "Rejoice! She is heiress to the powers of all Heroes. The savior of time and space, connecting the legends of the past and present to protect the future... and her name is Heavenly Warrior Kestrel!" -Sizouze "I am the invincible heroine of justice, Kestrel. Now... fight me, if you dare!" -Heavenly Warrior Kestrel Thane Baranya Elena Lanmiriel, neé Hawall, is a paladin (formerly inquisitor) of Iomedae. She is known as Alderamina, the Kestrel of Heaven by the hosts of Heaven, is a member of the Egronian Noble House of Moscovi, and is a descendant of Jarvik Hawall the Orcfoe, an ancient suzerain of Gorum. She is the former Grand Diplomat of the Principality of Sanctuary. Though maimed by a dangerous draconic foe, she nevertheless continues the fight as Heavenly Warrior Kestrel (天国戦士ケストレル; Tengoku Senshi Kesutoreru). She is the counterpart to the original Baranya Hawall. History The middle daughter of an Egronian noblewoman and a Halmarian jarl, Baranya was brought up in the frozen wastes of Halmar, in a small mining community called Argent Pass. While there was a strong Iomedaean presence over the little town, due to the presence of a cathedral nearby, Baranya was brought up revering the empyreal lord Seramaydiel. When she was fifteen, three strangers came into town; they were adventurers who had come to make their fortune in the frozen north. Baranya was the one to welcome the three into town, and in so doing started a fast and strong friendship. In time, Baranya, Leandra Katstartos, Edwin Clowes, and Taeniir Lanmiriel became known as the Copper Rose Adventurer's Guild. Around this time, Baranya began learning the art of war under Leandra's guidance. The four members of the Copper Rose became close, but the closest bond forged between them was the bond of respect, friendship, and love that grew between Baranya and Taeniir. On the winter solstice of 999 AC, the two were married. A short time after the wedding, the Copper Rose backed up a band of Argent Pass militia on what seemed to be a routine patrol; however, it was a patrol that brought forth tragedy for the young Baranya. Ambushed by orcish raiders, the militia and the Copper Rose were forced to engage again unfavorable numbers. The humans won, but at great cost; Leandra and Edwin had died, as had six of the twenty militiamen. Baranya grieved for days, lamenting that she could do nothing to save her friends from such a meaningless fate, until eventually she was visited by a thrush, which alighted on her shoulder and spoke to the young girl. He said that he was called Sizouze, and had been sent by the heavenly host to render aid to Baranya. The young woman had been chosen for some unknowable purpose by the forces of Good, and Sizouze had been appointed to be her mentor, teaching her the ways of holy combat. Baranya accepted, and decided furthermore to swear herself as a devoted warrior of Iomedae. With locks of hair from Edwin and Leandra on hand, Baranya promised to find a way to bring her friends back to life. Knowing that she might have better luck in her mother's homeland finding what she required, Baranya took Taeniir along with her to Haven to begin their quest. After several successful adventures in and around Haven, Baranya was called back to the Kingdom of Halmar on personal business; her mother, Elena, had drawn ill, and Baranya was needed to assist in running the household. When her mother had recovered, Baranya spent several months in the hinterlands of Halmar, accompanied only by Sizouze and Taeniir; when they returned, Baranya had undergone a hallowed transformation. When other adventurers traveled to the planet of Sheng, Baranya and her company followed suit, taking a position of influence as the lead ambassador of the Principality of Sanctuary. Over the months, she eventually learned how to assume a new form - a spiritual apotheosis that was referred to as Heavenly Warrior Alderamina. She would also become aware of the prior timeline, and regain the memories of her counterpart therein. She would also come to be a leader within the Golden Crusade, directly representing Iomedae as Her Lady-Crusader. Tragically, Baranya was gravely injured in the fallout of a battle against the powerful red dragon known as Shooting Star. As she attempted to protect fellow Lord-Crusader of Iomedae, Hikari Shiro, from certain death against a flight of red dragons, Baranya suffered extensive burns to the majority of her body. As a result of these injuries, her limbs were rendered useless, and not even the most potent restorative magic could return them to their previous state. Thanks to private funding, and the assistance of the Iomedaean Inquisition, Baranya underwent reconstructive surgery, affixing new, construct-like limbs where the old ones had once been. This act, unfortunately, had the unintended side-effect of cutting off her connection to the mystic power that once fueled her abilities; as a further slap in the face, accepting the limbs, while not a violation of Iomedae's paladin code, was a violation of Baranya's personal paladin code, which tragically caused her to fall from grace, and to lose the power that allowed her to become Heavenly Warrior Alderamina. Rather than reaffirm herself as a paladin, Baranya decided to accept a new role - the face of the Iomedaean Inquisition. Shortly after this, Baranya disappeared from public life, returning to her hometown ostensibly for the purpose of physical rehabilitation. During her absence, Baranya came into possession of two potent mystical items through means known only to herself. The first, the Kestrel Catalyzer, is a octahedral crystal that splits open to reveal a sphere emblazoned with a bird of prey. The second, the LegenDriver, is a belt buckle that appears around her waist when summoned. Using both in tandem, with the former driving the latter's activation, Baranya becomes the "invincible heroine of justice", Heavenly Warrior Kestrel. After the death of Maloglash, Baranya took the chance, in the peace that followed, to start a proper family. Her and Taeniir's son, Leif, was born the following year. Over the following years, her siblings also married, having children of their own. Appearance After her encounter with Shooting Star, Baranya was remodeled into a part-construct fighting machine in the service of Iomedae. Her arms and legs alike have been replaced with sophisticated steel replicas. Burn scars cover a sizable area of the right side of her face, another unwelcome reminder of the red dragon's wrath. Baranya wears her hair long. Baranya possesses a golden holy symbol of Iomedae, which she bought herself shortly after her conversion. After becoming a paladin once again, she has resumed wearing it openly around her neck. Arsenal Through the use of two types of magical items, the Heroic Catalyzers and the LegenDriver, Baranya can transform into the Invincible Heroine of Justice, Heavenly Warrior Kestrel. As Kestrel, Baranya is clad in an identity-concealing magical costume that offers a suite of powers to aid her in combat. Catalyzers All of Kestrel's base forms are accessed using the matching Heroic Catalyzer (英雄キャタライザー, Eiyū Kyataraizā; lit. ''"Hero Catalyzer"). Each Catalyzer is infused with the heroic powers of a different hero of recent times - generally those active within the last twenty years. A closed Catalyzer resembles an octohedron, big enough to fit snugly within a halfling's palm. In order to awaken the heroic power within the Catalyzer, it must be opened by pressing a release on the device's side. Once opened, a sphere inside the Catalyzer is revealed, bearing the symbol associated with the hero it personifies. LegenDriver and Suit Once the Catalyzer has been opened and inserted into the '''LegenDriver' (レジェンドライバー, Rejendoraibā), the topmost button on the buckle must be pressed to drive the catalytic process necessary to transform into Kestrel. On the right side of the belt rests the Limit Trigger (リミットトリガー; Rimitto Torigā), which, when pressed, initiates the process required to execute hand-to-hand finishing moves. Located on Kestrel's left forearm is the Punishment Dial (成敗ダイアル; Seibai Daiaru), which can be spun. powering advanced catalytic interactions that increase her efficiency against individual wicked targets. Base Form Changes Each of Kestrel's forms are referred to as an Aspect (アスペクト, Asupekuto). Kestrel Aspect Kestrel's default form, Kestrel Aspect '(ケストレルアスペクト; ''Kestoreru Asupekuto), is based off of Baranya's own tireless pursuit of order in the face of entropy. It is capable of shifting into offensive or defensive modes to suit any combat situation. Kestrel Aspect's primary color is red, and its helmet bears a bird-of-prey motif. Manfred Aspect Her first alternate form, 'Manfred Aspect '(マンフレッドアスペクト; Manfureddo Asupekuto), is based off of Manfred Ackers. Possessing the namesake's prodigious endurance, Manfred Aspect excels at taking blows in stride, shrugging off attacks that would obliterate lesser beings. Manfred Aspect's primary color is green, and its helmet bears a stag motif. Troxian Aspect Her fire-based elemental form, 'Troxian Aspect '(トロシアンアスペクト; Toroshian Asupekuto), is based off of Troxian G'il Dorfex. Possessing the namesake's (literally) burning spirit, Troxian Aspect burns through the enemies of justice, leaving only cinders in her wake. Troxian Aspect's primary color is orange, and its helmet bears a salamander motif. Eilynn Aspect Her ice-based elemental form, 'Eilynn Aspect '(エイリンアスペクト; Eirin Asupekuto), is based off of Eilynn Gerard, neé Silvertide, crown queen of Sanctuary. Possessing the namesake's cool sense of justice, Eilynn Aspect cuts like the first frost of winter, shattering foes into pieces before her might. Eilynn Aspect's primary color is light blue, and its helmet bears a fish motif. Ventus Aspect Her lightning-based elemental form, 'Ventus Aspect '(ベンタスアスペクト; Bentasu Asupekuto), is based off of Ventus "Maelstrom" Gerard, king consort of Sanctuary. Possessing the namesake's thunderous power, Ventus Aspect brings a shock to the system of the monstrous, frying them from the inside-out. Ventus Aspect's primary color is yellow, and its helmet bears a thunderbird motif. Azeli Aspect Her speed-based form, 'Azeli Aspect '(アゼリアスペクト; Azeri Asupekuto), is basd off of Azeli Xiaotuzi. Possessing the namesake's unparalleled speed, Azeli Aspect speeds and bounds across the battlefield, striking everywhere at once. Azeli Aspect's primary color is light green, and its helmet bears a rabbit motif. Brunhilde Aspect Her power-based form, 'Brunhilde Aspect '(ブルンヒルデアスペクト; Burunhirude Asupekuto), is based off of the Champion of the People's Wrath, Brunhilde Asgeir, former Queen of Wrathia and goddess of righteous anger. Possessing the namesake's unquenchable fury, Brunhilde Aspect leaps into action, smashing the foes of justice with extreme prejudice. Brunhilde Aspect's pirmary color is blood red, and its helmet bears a hedgehog motif. Scharp Aspect Her luck-based form, 'Scharp Aspect '(シャープアスペクト; Shāpu Asupekuto), is based off of the ruler of O'Kibo, Scharp Thompson. Not seeming to possess the namesake's famed alacrity, this Aspect instead holds power over luck and probability, manipulating present and future events to Kestrel's favor. Scharp Aspect's primary color is brown, and instead of an animal motif, its helmet resembles a cowboy's hat. Nene Aspect Her shadow-based form, 'Nene Aspect '(ネネアスペクト; Nene Asupekuto), is based off of Nene Kyoko, incipient deity. Possessing the namesake's control over shadows, Nene Aspect lurks in darkness to deliver Heaven's judgment. Nene Aspect's primary color is black, while areas that would be black on any other Aspect are a dull silver instead. While in Nene Aspect, Kestrel's helmet bears a cat motif. Hikari Aspect Her dragon-based form, 'Hikai Aspect '(光アスペクト; Hikari Asupekuto), is based off of The Dragon, one of the twin Gods of Death, known in life as Hikari Shiro. Possessing the namesake's draconic nature, Hikari Aspect delivers death to any unwise enough to stand against the Kestrel of Heaven. Hikari Aspect's primary color is bright silver, and its helmet bears a dragon motif. Azrael Aspect Her sun-based form, 'Azrael Aspect '(アズラエルアスペクト; Azuraeru Asupekuto), is based off of The Bright Lord, former King of Lebenreich, Azrael Targoth. Possessing the namesake's burning soulfire and holy radiance, Azrael Aspect blinds the wicked and shines a path for the righteous. Azrael Aspect's primary color is gold, and its helmet is shaped like a crown. Rylan Aspect Her earth-based form, '''Rylan Aspect (ライランアスペクト; Rairan Asupekuto), is based off of Rylan the Trickster, incipient deity. Possessing the namesake's mastery over the ways of nature, Rylan Aspect causes the sins of the wicked to weigh them down, bringing them (very literally) closer to the earth. Rylan Aspect's primary color is dark brown, and its helmet bears a crow motif. Tay-Isha Aspect Her music-based form, Tay-Isha Aspect (テイイシャアスペクト; Teiisha Asupekuto), is based off of The Hearthlight, Tay-Isha. Possessing the namesake's inherit spiritual song, Tay-Isha aspect bolsters allies with song and dance, and punishes foes who do not possess the music of goodness in their hearts. Tay-Isha Aspect's primary color is Ruuska Aspect (wip) J-Hara Aspect (wip) Philosopher Aspect (wip) Arryn Aspect (wip) Shinka Booster When pressed, Kestrel can amplify the LegenDriver's output with the use of an experimental add-on for the buckle, called the Shinka Booster '''(進化ブースター, ''Shinka Būsutā; lit. ''"Evolution Booster"). The Shinka Booster can be used in unison with any of the other Catalyzers to augment their powers and unlock new functionality. These forms are referred to as '''Chou Shinka Aspects (超進化アスペクト, Chō Shinka Asupekuto; lit. ''"Super Evolution Aspect"). The expanded power comes at a cost, however; when in use, the Shinka Booster rapidly drains the Driver's daily allotment of energy, drastically reducing the time Baranya can remain transformed. To use the Shinka Booster, it must be inserted into a specially-made slot on the top-right of the LegenDriver. The Booster can be inserted and activated before or after transformation; either way, the action must be confirmed by pressing the topmost button on the LegenDriver. In times of desperate need, when her drive to win is at its absolute peak, Kestrel can use the Shinka Booster to enter an '''Overdrive Shinka Aspect '(オーバードライブ進化アスペクト; Ōbādoraibu Shinka Asupekuto; lit. "Overdrive Evolution Aspect"). Doing this comes at a price - Overdrive puts a high strain on the user's body, and remaining in this state for too long can result in Kestrel's death. In order to enter Overdrive, Kestrel must already be in a Chou Shinka Aspect. Then, she must flip a switch on the top of the Shinka Booster itself in order to activate Overdrive. Occasionally, Overdrive may activate by itself, usually in response to massive catalytic intake. Kestrel Calibur The Catalytic Greatsword KestrelCalibur '(触媒大刀ケストレルキャリバー; ''Shokubai Daitō Kesutoreru Kyaribā) is Kestrel's specially-made weapon. It is a +4 holy impact adamantine greatsword, with red accents around the hilt and guard. The crossguard has a slot that can house a Heroic Catalyzer, and the pommel can be pulled out and pushed back in. This action charges catalytic energy both in the Heroic Catalyzers and within the weapon itself, and is used to execute finishing moves. Finishing Moves Once enough catalytic energy has been gathered by the LegenDriver, it can be expelled through the use of a finishing move. These moves are not strictly useful for finishing an opponent, but the energy used to execute these attacks reacts favorably when the attack successfully downs an opponent, and recharges exceptionally quickly when this is the case. While usually referred to simply as a '''finishing move (必殺技; hissatsu waza), the term used by Kestrel's arsenal is Limit Break (リミッ超える; Rimitto Koeru - alternatively 限界ブレーク; Genkai Bureiku). Personality Among family, friends, and the average civilian, Baranya is an occasionally brooding, but ultimately friendly person. She does not look down on common folk (after all, she married a commoner) and always gives proper deference to those above her station she believes hold legitimate authority, from princes to gods. She is a natural wisecrack and punster, which can get her into trouble with her peers. Baranya approaches adventures and adventurers with suspicion and near-contempt. She perceives the average adventurer as an amoral sellsword willing to sell out their own mother if it meant a bigger payday. She only refers to herself as an 'adventurer' in the past tense, and does not describe what she does now as 'adventuring'; instead, she is an 'ally of justice' and she 'protects love and peace on this planet'. Baranya possesses a valorous, hot-blooded approach to adventuring that can easily be mistaken for blind zeal. Her brusque and unyielding attitude towards her foes, however, stems from worries that she may embody qualities in her alternate reality counterpart that she despises. It is this hatred for who her opposite number was - a heretic who forsook Iomedae and made pacts with the darkness - that haunts Baranya's soul. In her mind, Baranya's current status as a half-archon and a limbjack are part of Iomedae's divine punishment for her past life's sins. What appear on the surface to be divine blessings are actually a prison sentence, enslaving Baranya to the fate of becoming an archon and forsaking the mortal life she desires. Baranya has not rebelled against this perceived treatment for one simple reason - she feels she deserves it. Friends and Family Taeniir Lanmiriel: They're married! [[Leif Lanmiriel|'Leif Lanmiriel']]: Baranya and Taeniir's beloved half-elven son, and a Heavenly Warrior of his own right. Istvan Hawall: Baranya's younger brother. Chiefly in charge of Argent Pass' hold patrols; also holds various logging interests in Argent Pass and neighboring holds. Pietra Silvertide-Hawall: Baranya's older sister. Next in line for the Jarldom of Argent Pass; while she is prepared to reign, her strong relationship with her father suggest she does not relish such an inevitability. Henrik Hawall: Baranya's father, the Jarl of Argent Pass. As the years pass, the Jarl grows more anxious, worried that he will not be able to secure a glorious death and reach Valhalla. before he becomes infirm. Elena Hawall-Moscovi: Baranya's mother, an important merchant in Eastern Halmar. She is a mystery cultist of the empyreal lord Seramaydiel, and is a trained violinist and painter. Sizouze: 'Baranya's former mentor. This codex archon is a font of information, and a trusted ally. Since his ascension to full archonhood, Sizouze is more likely to leave Baranya to her own devices, and pursue his own goals. He has also found an unexpected role as a teacher and tutor to Baranya's son, Leif. 'Yuudai Shirota: 'One of Baranya's retainers. He is the designer of the LegenDriver, the Heroic Catalyzers, and Kestrel's array of weapons. (Manufacturing and enchantment services were outsourced, however.) He is the voice of all of Kestrel's weapons and regalia. [[Ventus Maelstrom|'Ventus]]': '''The king of Sanctuary, and former leader of the Storm Guardians. Enemies Baranya's most hated enemy is the red dragon known as Shooting Star. The merest mention of the dragon is enough to get Baranya to drop all other lines of questioning. In the wake of new fronts opening in Halmar's unending struggle with their orcish oppressors, Baranya has declared all orcish tribes that swear fealty to the King of Warforge as her enemy. In a general sense, Baranya shows no quarter to evil dragons, evil outsiders, or evil aberrations, nor to any undead (regardless of whether they are evil or not). Aspirations Baranya's immediate goal is to secure a future for her son, nieces, and nephews by defeating any evil threat that would dare try to bring chaos and woe to Oustomia. Baranya holds a vengeful grudge against Shooting Star, and wants to see the dragon pay for what he did to her. Themes Baranya's Theme Baranya's theme is ''The Impossible Dream ''from ''Man of La Mancha, as performed by Brian Stokes Mitchell. Kestrel's Theme Kestrel's theme is CROSS, by J-CROWN & TaKu. Kestrel Shin's Theme Kestrel Shin's theme is Break the Darkness, by Rider CHIPS.Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active